Two Pink Suitcases
by LadySilvermist
Summary: Its Megs 18th birthday and she awakes to find her bags packed. this is only the latest in the nightmare that began when she was only 4. feel free to review.


Meg had no idea what was happening. It was her 18th birthday, and she had had been thrown out of the house in a flurry of tears and confusion. She had awoken to two pink suitcases, ratty and tattered, packed with her clothes on the bed. In a state of utter befuddlement, she had traipsed down the stairs to find her family sitting down to breakfast. As she walked into the room, Peter turned to stare at her.

"LOIS! SHE'S STILL HERE!" He bellowed, banging his fork on the table. Meg stared back at him, her confusion deepening by the second. Lois poked her head around the corner and glared at her.

"Goddamnit Meg," she cursed, sounding somehow unlike herself and yet the same as always. "Its 9:00 in the morning! Why are you still here?"

"I…I live here! What's going on? Why are my clothes packed?" Meg felt herself to be on the brink of tears. It was her birthday, why were there no hugs, no presents, no cake? This was the one day of the year when she was treated with love and respect!

"Idiot," Chris scoffed, stuffing his face with bacon. "You're 18 now. It means you get out of the house. We packed your shit in the night."

"Bu…but…but guys I…I have nowhere to go! I don't have any money, I don't even have a job! What am I supposed to do?" Meg's voice trembled as she looked at her parents and eldest brother. Her eyes welled up with tears and she began to shake.

Peter shrugged. "I don't know. It doesn't matter to me, as long as you're out of my hair."

Meg shook more. Her vision blurred as tears began to fall thick and fast down her face, sliding over her cheeks and off her chin like rainwater. "Da…Daddy…" Meg whimpered, holding her hand out as if for help. "Mom…please…!"

"Chris, go get Meg's suitcases." Chris nodded at his mother and went upstairs, as Peter got up and gripped Megs arm. He pulled the crying girl to the door and pulled it open, and violently shoved her out onto the lawn. Meg grunted as she fell to the ground, letting out small screams as Chris tossed the suitcases out of the window and hit her with them. She gripped them and wobbled off, her head bleeding from a small gash.

From an upstairs window, Brian stared in horror as a bleeding, crying Meg hobbled off the lawn. He scampered down the steps, his eyes wide. "Peter! Lois! Something wrong with Meg! She's outside, bleeding! We've got to help her!" Peter snagged Brian's collar as he ran past, stopping him short.

"Yeah, we know she's out there. We kicked her out." Brian stared at Peter, his mouth open.

"You…YOU did that to Meg?" Brian's voice was a quiet snarl.

"Yeah. We don't want her anymore. Actually we didn't want her to begin with but, well, there you have it." Peter shrugged, and his uncaring attitude finally got to Brian. Everything they had ever done to Meg flooded his mind, and he snapped.

"YOU ASSHOLES!" He screamed, his white fur standing on end, his teeth bared in a feral snarl. "WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU? SHE IS YOUR DAUGHTER! AND YOU KNOW WHAT? SHE'S MORE BEAUTIFUL THEN YOU WILL EVER BE LOIS! AND SWEETER! AND MORE INTELLIGENT THAN YOU, PETER! AND MORE GRACEFUL AND POPULAR THAN YOU, CHRIS, WITH YOUR NERDY FRIENDS AND YOUR CHRONIC MASTERBATION! ALL OF YOU, EVERY ONE OF YOU, HAVE DONE NOTHING BUT HURT HER FROM THE DAY SHE CAME HOME! AND YOU KNOW WHAT? _**YOU CAN ALL GO TO HELL!**_"

Peter, Lois, and Chris stared at Brian in shock. His eyes were blazing with white hot fury, his chest heaving with angry tortured breath. "Brian," Lois began.

"SHUT THE HELL UP! I'm going to go find Meg, and when I do, if she wants to come home, I'm going to bring her home, and if you try to so much as look at her crossways, I will get the gun out of my lock box, drink my special vodka, and kill you, every last one. Only Meg and Stewie will be spared." And with that, he tore out of the house like a demon bursting forth from hells gates, and began his search for Meg.

Meg stumbled, her head pounding from the fall and the suitcase thrown from the upstairs window. Her thoughts were scattered and disoriented.

_Oh God, what do I do? Where do I go? Can…can Suzy take me in? No, wait, she moved…how did I forget that? Why did this happen? It's my birthday they are my family they should love me and hold me and console me in my time of need they threw me out why-_

Meg fell to the ground. Her eyes welled with fresh tears and she picked herself up and stumbled across the street and into the woods, where she fell against a tree and slid to the ground.

_I have nowhere to go. No prospects. No friends. No one who cares. I got hit in the head and now I'm so sleepy…oh god…it's a concussion… I'm going to die out here._

Brian was hot on Megs trail. His nose was pressed to the ground and he was following her scent. He felt a momentary flash of anger as he thought of all the times people had said Meg stunk. She had never stunk to Brian. He had always thought she smelled Honeysuckle. They all had a smell of course, Peter smelled like beer and Lois smelled like milk and Stewie smelled like oil and Chris smelled like sweat and dirt-

Brian shook his head_. Focus_, he thought. _Find Meg._ He snuffled and picked her scent back up, his tail wagging in an unconscious display of happiness. His head shot up as he caught a sound. "Meg," He panted, his dog instincts and tendencies showing due to the stress of the situation. "Meg Meg Meg Meg Meg Meg Meg!"

Meg sat, blank eyed, with her back to the tree. She thought back over her life, trying to pinpoint the day when it all went wrong. She could remember being happy once, when she was very young. Her earliest memory was also her most treasured. She was around 4 or 5 years old, and she was sitting on Peters lap. Peter was bouncing her, and singing a funny little song…

_"Ride a little horsey down to town, watch out NutMeg don't fall down!" Peter laughed and straightened his leg, letting Meg slide down a short ways, keeping his hands on her sides so she didn't fall. Meg squealed with delight, her tiny baby nose crinkling as she laughed. _

_ "Again again daddy again!" Meg giggled and bounced on Peter's leg. "Wanna ride da haws!" _

_ Peter smiled at Meg and ruffled her hair, which was long, almost to the middle of her back. "Not right now NutMeg, Daddy has to get ready, he's going fishing with his friends." Peter gave Meg a hug and set her on the floor. "But…" He said, a grin lighting his face, "I did bring you a present!" _

_ Meg jumped up and down with glee. "A pwesent, a pwesent! Daddy gawt Meg a pwesent!" Peter reached into his back pocket and pulled out a small, pink hat and fitted it on Megs head. Meg smiled up at Peter._

_"Well, don't you look just adorable?" Peter patted Megs head and gave her a quick kiss on her forehead. At that moment, Lois poked her head around the door._

_ "Peter, you're going to be late," she droned. She looked at Meg suddenly, her eyes hardening when she saw her clutching Peters hand. Meg didn't know why Mommy looked mad, but before she could ponder it, Daddy picked her up and twirled her around._

_ "You be good for mommy, NutMeg," he smiled. "Daddy will be home later. Don't get anything sticky in your hair! Daddy is going to take you to get a dress tomorrow, and then we are going to do what?" Peter smiled at Meg again._

"_Beauty Pageant daddy! I'm gonna win and be a star 'cuz I'm beauuuuutifuuuul!" Meg hugged Peter's neck and kissed his cheek._

_ "That's right, NutMeg. You're Daddy's beautiful star."_

Meg sighed heavily. If there were any tears left in her she would have cried, but she was tapped out already. That was her last good memory, because that was the day that it all went wrong, right after Peter left. Meg remembered it in hellish detail.

_Lois was mad, really mad. She was glaring at Meg. Meg flinched as Lois grabbed her arm and pulled her into the kitchen. Lois pulled her up onto the counter and grabbed a pair of scissors and without saying a word grabbed Meg's hair._

"_No, Mommy, no, Mommy, no! I have to be pretty for the beauty pageant! I HAVE TO!" Lois ignored Meg's pleas and cut her hair just below her chin._

"_Now you're ugly. You little idiot, you can't compete with me." Meg saw her long hair fall into the sink and began to cry. And that was only the beginning to the nightmare that was to become her life._

Meg began to weep again in earnest, the tears she thought she didn't have spilling down her face and dripping onto her shirt. The next memory was the most painful. It was worse than anything that had happened since, and she knew that she would NEVER experience a pain like this again.

_Peter stumbled into the house that night, drunk and clutching a fishing pole and a bucket of fish. He set them beside the door and headed for the stairs. Meg ran down to meet him, so excited to see her daddy that even the pain of her own mother calling her ugly and cutting off her hair was forgotten. She took the stairs too at a time, a huge grin on her face._

_ "DADDY!" Meg hollered, her face a study in joy. Peter looked at her for a full minute._

_ "Who are you?" Peter slurred, weaving his way across the carpet._

_ Meg looked up at her father, shocked. "It's me, daddy! NutMeg," she said, her brain a confused mass of thoughts and emotions as she stared at her drunken father. _

_ Peter squinted at her through beer fogged eyes. "Nhaw," he slurred, shaking his head in negation. "MY Meg has really long hair, and your hair is short. And my NutMeg is pretty. God, you're UGLY! Who, who fathered YOU, huh? Hah!" He swiped at little Meg, knocking her right over. She looked up at him, shocked and hurt. "Ugly girls have short hair, that's what makes them ugly..." Peter mumbled incoherently as he made his way upstairs .In the living room, all was silent except for the sound of a single small heart shattering like glass._

Meg shuddered and wrapped her arms around herself. _The beginning of the end, _she thought sadly. To this day she still didn't understand why Lois had done what she did any more than why her father now hated her. Meg sighed deeply. She was so tired…she knew the dangers of sleeping with a concussion, but…it didn't really matter anymore, did it?

Brian snuffled at the dirt. He had heard Meg, but he didn't hear anything now. He went back to tracking her scent. The pleasant honeysuckle smell tickled his nostrils as he made his way into the woods…and then a small, soft sound. He bolted towards it, his paws thudding against the ground. He came to a stop and there, with her back to a tree, sat Meg. She had been crying heavily, her eyes dark and clouded and puffy. She was dirty and coated with tears, sweat, and blood. She was beautiful. Brian was still in dog mode. He crept forward on all fours, belly against the ground, and laid his head in Megs lap. Meg looked at him. "Brian..?'' she whispered, confused. Brian made a small chuffing noise, and licked Meg's face.

"Meg," Brian said. "Come home. I took care of everything. It's all going to be fine."

Meg sniffled. "But they don't want me, Brian. They threw me out. They hate me."

"Come home. It's all ok, like I said I took care of it." He took her hand and pulled her up. "And Meg…I love you."

Meg smiled as she heard these words. Loved…for the first time in 14 years. "Ok, Brian," she said. "I'll come home." And together, they walked out of the woods, to the road, and back home. Their home.


End file.
